


Moai

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una scemenzuola scritta per Geilie su questo prompt che mi ha dato sul mio LJ:<br/>Prompt: archeologia<br/>Fandom: Doctor Who<br/>Pairing: Eleven/River</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/gifts).



#  **Moai**

  
   
«Oh, andiamo, non mi assomigliano per niente!» Il Dottore lo disse aggiustandosi il cravattino in un automatico gesto di incredulo sdegno e poi diede un ulteriore sguardo di sottecchi all’enorme statua, tentando nello stesso tempo di non mostrarsi troppo interessato. Specie dal momento che River si era appena appoggiata alla suddetta statua con una noncuranza non meno falsa e studiata della sua.  
Sebbene provasse a ignorarla il Dottore non poté comunque fare a meno di notare che nella posa di lei c’era un che di notevolmente provocante. Qualcosa di sexy in quel modo tanto tipico di River che riusciva sempre a imbarazzarlo a morte, e anche qualcosa di ironico che era non meno peculiare.  
«Sul, serio, dolcezza?» la voce di lei faceva il paio con l’atteggiamento: scorreva come velluto facendo rabbrividire il Dottore suo malgrado e, nello stesso tempo, suonava canzonatoria in una maniera inequivocabile.  
«Sono un'archeologa, so quello che dico. E poi…» River stava sorridendo come un gatto che avesse appena inghiottito il più grasso dei canarini «basterebbe vedere il cappello e il mento. Sei tu, non cercare di negarlo».  
Il Dottore in effetti era prontissimo a farlo. Il discorsetto era già tutto lì nella sua testa: «Ti dico di no! Non sono io. E tra l’altro non sono mai stato qui. Non in questa incarnazione, e poi comunque anche se l’ultima volta che sono passato di qui in effetti le mie orecchie…»  
Era proprio sul punto di dirlo, ma mentre il pensiero gli si dipanava nel cervello il sorriso di River cambiò appena un poco, in modo quasi impercettibile per un eventuale osservatore occasionale ma per lui evidentissimo, e senza sapere come né perché il Dottore si ritrovò a toccarsi il mento, a pensare a quello dell’enorme Moai che li sovrastava e scoppiò a ridere senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
«Beccato!» Esultò River civettuola, facendo il verso al suo tipico modo di dire e lui annuì scuotendo il capo con energia e continuando a ridere come un bambino.  
Non era una cosa che gli capitava poi tanto spesso: ridere così di gusto e spensieratamente. Ridere e basta, senza sentire l’amaro in fondo alla gola.  
«Ok» Si arrese mentre ancora annuiva. «L’archeologa sei tu».  
Poi face un lungo e buffo inchino e le porse il braccio.  
River era River. River l’archeologa, River dalle mille facce. River che lo faceva sempre sentire un po’ sciocco e impreparato.  
River l’aveva beccato di nuovo. Lei vinceva sempre e al momento si era appena guadagnata una passeggiata ai chiaro di luna tra le monumentali statue sacre dell’Isola di Pasqua.  
Somiglianza o non somiglianza un giro tra i Moai il Dottore non poteva proprio negarglielo.


End file.
